Love and heartache in the sewers
by KerryAnne
Summary: Rachael Fox dreams of love and moves to New York to create a new life for herself. Leo dreams of something more than the relationship he already has. Will Rachael and Leo's paths cross and could they be for each other what they're seeking? And how will Leo's girlfriend react to that? Will she fight for her man?
1. Dissatisfied

Leo's 26

Don's 25

Mikey's 24

Raph's 22

Cheshire born Rachael Fox was a stunning twenty-five-year-old dark haired and eyed girl, who had almost everything she could ask for: loving parents, a wide circle of friends, an older sister, Jessica, who was her best friend and a promising career as a chef, but something was lacking. Love. Rachael had never been short of male admirers, but none of them had lasted long. It wasn't because she was a tramp. She absolutely wasn't. They'd been emotionally and physically abusive and she was beginning to wonder if there was something with her that she always found those guys. It wasn't what she wanted. She wanted a normal, decent guy, who had a steady job, who liked kids and animals. Someone she could share her life with through the good and the tough times. Why was that so darn hard to find? Her last two relationships had been pretty good until she'd come home early from work one day and had discovered the one in bed with her ex-best friend, Emma, and learned that the other was a drug dealer with a long rap sheet. Those discoveries had been like a knife twisted in her heart and she'd sworn off dating. No. She wanted love, but she wasn't sure she could trust again. What was the point? She always got hurt, so it was better to stay single and build walls. Trusting only lead to heartache.

Rachael loved her job, but she wanted to do more with her life and was bored with her environment. She wanted to travel, especially to New York and Japan. The Japanese culture fascinated her and she'd long dreamed of going there and seeing the ancient temples and artefacts for herself. She'd dated a Japanese guy, who'd been pretty nice and had told her stories about his childhood in Tokyo and about some of their customs. Rachael had been entranced. The relationship ended after four months, because the mother didn't care for her. Why, she never knew, but her boyfriend had dumped her and almost immediately was dating a Japanese girl. Maybe that was why. She wasn't Japanese.

On the morning of January 22, Rachael passed a travel agency and saw advertisements for both New York and Japan. A summer special, which was twenty-five percent off if she paid now and all drinks and meals included at the hotel. A real bargain and she had the money, but she'd never travelled anywhere by herself and that idea was daunting. There were many horror stories of women, who travelled alone, but Rachael shoved them to the back of her mind and decided that this could be her chance to do something different, instead of the same monotonous routine she'd had for years. Get up, work, come home, sleep, et cetera. No. It was time for a change, but where should she go? New York or Japan? Both places intrigued her.

A female voice said, "You looking at the specials, honey?"

Startled, Rachael glanced around and saw a middle-aged portly woman with hazel eyes and bleached blonde hair gazing at her. "Yes, Ma'am. Just deciding where to go."

"I had a blast in New York with my late husband. Godbless his soul. We saw everything from Central Park to the museums and the night life is incredible. The city never sleeps and Broadway's just magical. You have to do that. Tokyo's pleasant, but New York's the place to be. Lots of opportunities. You planning on holidaying there or emigrating? You could get a work Visa and then extend it and then apply to stay permanently. The men there are pretty handsome too. I met a rather distinguished man and if I hadn't been married, well, let's just say that I'd have been more than happy to be his wife," the woman said with a twinkle in her eyes. "I have a friend named Mildred, who lives in Manhattan. Nice lass. We went to convent school many moons ago, back when the Nuns still taught. You Catholic?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Please call me Sabrina or Rina, as you like. Ma'am is for old crones and I'm only fifty-six."

"Rachael."

"Anyway, Mildred has a condo in Manhattan. I can give you her number and I'll vouch for you. I'm sure she'd put you up until you find a place of your own. How about it?"

"I don't know. This is all so sudden. My job, my family, everything I know. I want to go, but…."

"You have a husband and kids?"

"No."

"Then you need to take this opportunity, Rachael, and go. My goodness. If I were your age, I'd go in a nanosecond, but…Oh to be young and carefree again."

"You're not old."

"No, but I have duties. An aged mother to care for. No. It's not a duty. I love looking after her. even if it gets overwhelming at times. Anyway, I'm rambling. Go, my dear. See the world and be sure to write to me if you can be bothered. I like receiving letters. I'll come in with you and then we can phone Mildred."

"You've twisted my arm," Rachael said with a smile. "Let's go inside."

XXXX

An hour and a half later, Rachael was sipping tea at Sabrina's place and wondering how to tell her family the news that their usually responsible daughter had been impulsive and was moving thousands of miles from them, but then she realized she didn't need to get their permission. She was an adult and she was fully capable of making her own decisions. Her gut told her she'd made the right one. Who knows, maybe she'd find her soulmate in New York? No, she immediately chastised herself. It's about finding myself and creating a new life. Love just isn't on the cards for me and I need to accept that.

XXX

On March 30 at six p.m. Rachael kissed her family goodbye at Heathrow Airport. They'd driven her there and went through the security to the international departures area. She got a coffee and waited to board her flight, while gawking at the planes on the runway. It wasn't long now and she'd be off to a new life. She had Mildred's details and the lady would be waiting for her at JFK International.

Her flight number was called at eight p.m. She boarded and went straight to business class. She'd decided to treat herself, having saved up ever since she was nine, so she had quite a large nest egg. She placed her cases in the hold and sat down in her comfortable white chair. Rachael had quit her job and had decided she'd relax for a while and use her savings, before looking for something different. She loved cooking, but this was about new experiences, so maybe a new job. Something with animals at a zoo or a vet perhaps. She adored animals, especially dogs, but hadn't owned one since her dog, Betsey had passed away. Her death had been traumatizing, the dog had died in her arms after being hit by a car on the highway, and she hadn't been ready to get another one yet. Maybe one day. Her parents owned an adorable cockapoo named Marcy and she saw a lot of her. That was enough for the moment.

Minutes later, a stewardess arrived and offered her a bowl of warm nuts and a drinks menu. Rachael thanked her and ordered Veuve Clicquot. Why not have champagne? It was free and she was celebrating. The wine was crisp and pleasing to the palate and, as she munched on the nuts, Rachael thought about New York and what she'd do. She couldn't wait. Another six hours or so and she'd be there and living the American Dream.

The plane started up a while later and Rachael clutched her hand rest nervously, her face pale. She'd never flown before. The elderly gentleman next to her noticed her ashen features and said, "It's going to be okay. Don't worry, miss. This pilot will have flown many times before and knows what he's doing."

Rachael thanked him and settled back in her seat, feeling calmer.

Once the plane was in the air and on course, Rachael ordered a cocktail and studied the inflight entertainment. Nothing really jumped out and she was tired anyway after all the stress of packing, going to the airport and the excitement. She closed her eyes, but before she could doze off, a stewardess asked her if she'd like to see the meal menu. She decided on gravlax, calamari and shrimps for her starter, beef, couscous and stir-fried veggies for her main and a kind of Eton mess mousse thing for dessert. Everything was scrumptious and she rounded it off with the best cappuccino she'd ever had. Then, she pushed her chair right back, covered herself with a blanket and went to sleep.

XXX

Six hours and a bit later, the pilot announced that they were landing. Rachael immediately woke and sat up, again holding onto the arm rest, nervous, but the landing went smoothly. She grabbed her cases and disembarked, following the passengers into the airport and after going through security (she didn't have anything to declare at customs," she went into the arrivals area and glanced around for Mildred.

She soon saw the white haired and blue eyed Mildred, who unlike her pal, was skinny, and wore a white blouse and matching skirt. Rachael approached her and after a quick introduction and hug, Mildred took her to her car, a black M6. The woman clearly had money.

Rachael placed her bags in the trunk and they climbed into Mildred's car, the woman talking non-stop. It was late evening, eleven, and Rachael remembered that New York was five hours behind London. The streets of New York were still busy, people having late suppers, going to the theatre, movies and just enjoying their lives. So different from Nantwich, where the streets were empty most nights at ten. And there wasn't much to do in Nantwich either, but here she was spoiled for choice.

Rachael marvelled at the twinkling lights, her eyes wide in awe, and she just knew. She was meant to be here. She was home and she'd build an amazing life for herself.

XXX

Down in the sewers, twenty-six-year old Leo was unusually attacking the punching bag in the dojo, venting his frustration and rage. Patrol hadn't gone well that evening. That was an understatement. Raphael had ignored his orders to stay back when a dozen Foot had appeared and had charged into the fray, resulting in a deep gash to her shoulder, which would have been worse had Leo and the others not intervened. They'd won the battle, but Mikey now sported a broken arm, putting him out of commission for a good few weeks and Raphael? Leo had ordered her to go to bed once Donnie had treated her arm. The temperamental turtle had amazingly agreed and Leo had gone to the dojo.

Leo was beyond pissed with Raphael. She never listened and he was at his wits' end. It was time for another talk. He'd do that in the morning, because he wasn't ready for more shit at that moment.

A female voice said, "Leo, can we talk?"

"Go away, Raph," Leo snapped.

"No," Raphael said, touching Leo's arm, her green eyes boring into Leo's sapphire ones. "I wanna talk. I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't listen ta ya and I…"

"You never do!" Leo hissed, whirling around, his sapphire eyes stony. "I've had enough. I can't trust you and if I can't trust you, how the hell am I supposed to be with you? Love is about trust, Raphael, and I can't do this anymore. You could have died, do you know that? What then? Why won't you listen?"

"What are ya sayin', Leo?" Raphael asked, her eyes filling with tears. "I just…I love ya so much and I'm sorry, Leo. Baby, please. We can talk and fix things. Please."

"No," Leo said sadly. "We can't. You're never going to listen, Raph, and I can't…"

"Do ya love me?" Raphael asked, pressing her plastron up against Leo's. "Ya do, right? Baby, please listen ta me. I'm sorry. I want one more chance. Please. I love ya, Leo, and bein' without ya will kill me." Raphael pleaded with her stunning green eyes and Leo, who'd never been able to resist her, caved and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"All right," Leo whispered. "One more chance, Raph. I do love you. I was just scared and I'd be lost without you. You're my world and I need you. I need to trust you. Please listen when we're on a mission. Please. I'd die without you."

"Now let's go ta bed," Raphael purred. "Let me make it up ta ya, my love, and give ya all my affection and devotion. I love ya so much. I know I try yer patience sometimes, but I'll work on that. I promise.

Before Leo could comment, Raphael kissed him deeply, French kissing him, and unable to stop himself, despite his earlier intentions to end things, Leo returned the kiss, putting his heart and soul into it, as they churred.

Raphael broke the kiss when the need for air was great and said breathlessly, "Ta bed, Leo. Let me love ya."

Leo allowed himself to be lead to their bedroom and they made love, but long after Raphael had fallen asleep, snuggled up to Leo, her head buried in the crook of Leo's neck, the leader was still awake and thinking. Is this the best I can look forward to, Leo thought? I love Raph, but she….Is she really the one for me or is there someone else better suited to me? I can't help thinking there is. I want more than constant fighting and my opinions being challenged. I want trust, understanding, love, respect and communication. Raph's not the one, is she? Or is she and I'm being a fool thinking otherwise? After all, Raph's sexy and she's a female mutant turtle and it's not like a human would want me. No. This is the best I'm going to get and I should be grateful, instead of yearning for something more.

 **A/N Will Rachael and Leo find what they're searching for? This is a story for my friend, Rachael. Hope you like it, Rach.**

 **They discovered Raph was a female when she was ten, but she insisted on keeping her name. She and Leo have been together on and off since they were teens.**


	2. Discord

Raphael snuggled close to Leo, inhaling his musky scent tinged with sandalwood and mint, which never failed to drive her crazy. She adored him and everything about him. He was her soulmate, her best friend and her babies' daddy. He made her feel complete, safe and loved and she'd be lost without him. They'd been together since she was fourteen and she couldn't imagine being apart from him. She knew they had problems. Every couple did, but she felt they'd work through them and would be together. They had to. Not just for their sakes' but for the kids too. They needed two parents and a stable environment. Leo was a doting dad to their four- soon to be five babies. She was just over a month gravid and she loved being a mommy. The kids were hard work at times, but she wouldn't give them up for the world. They and Leo were her universe and she'd do anything for them, even giving up her life if she had to. Leo was the disciplinarian. She tried and was hellish fierce in battle, but she couldn't be strict with her babies. One look and she was reduced to mush. The kids knew it too and often tried their luck with her.

Three month-old Leo jr mewled in his cot, his limbs flailing, his tiny face scrunched up and Raphael was instantly in parenting mode. The digital clock on the bedside table read three a.m. She gently got up, so she wouldn't wake her mate, picked up the sobbing baby and lovingly cradled him against her plastron. "Sh, my love. It's okay. Mommy will get ya yer milk, okay? I love ya." She kissed his cheek and added, "Yer such a sweet boy, ain't ya? Just like yer daddy."

Baby Leo cooed, his sapphire eyes boring into Raphael's green ones and she smiled. She loved all of her babies, but he was the sole boy and the apple of her eye. Quiet, like his namesake, he hardly ever cried and was placid. Such a change from the rest of her brood, who were loud, rambunctious and sometimes difficult. She hardly had a moment's rest with them and looked forward to these quiet moments with her youngest when she could just snuggle with him and didn't have to break up a fight or clean up a mess.

"I hope ya don't grow up like yer sisters," Raphael whispered. "I musta been a shit in a past life ta get four stubborn, challengin' daughters like me. I'm dreadin' the teenage years."  
Leo opened his eyes and said, "You still are, Raph. Want me to take him?"  
"But ya love me anyway. Ya love my fiery nature and how awesome I am in bed," Raphael said with a wink, as she placed the baby on the changing mat and undressed him.  
"Sure, but the fighting gets old sometimes. Fed up of it."

"Ya sayin' yer sick of me?" Raphael asked, as she expertly changed the baby. "Come on, Leo. I've given ya a family and now ya wanna dump me after sayin' yer gonna me give me another chance. What 'bout the kids? Don't ya think ya owe it ta them for us…?"  
"Whoa. I never said I wanted to end our marriage, Raph. I just said I'm sick…"  
"Of me. I get it. Maybe I should leave, huh? Is that it? Ya wanna screw somebody else?" Raphael demanded, raising her voice, as she picked up the baby, who squawked at her harsh tone.  
"You're upsetting the baby. Forget it. Sorry I said anything!" Leo said curtly.  
"No. Ya brought it up. I don't get it. We made love and ya said…"  
"Raph, our marriage is in crisis. It doesn't take a genius to see that. We fight all the damn time. It doesn't mean I don't love you, but that's not enough sometimes and sex isn't going to fix the issues!"  
"What will?" Raphael asked and kissed the still sobbing baby. "Sh, my love. Daddy and Mommy are just talkin'. Things are gonna be fine."  
"There's nobody else. Never has been. Shit. It's something I've been thinking about for a while now. Come on, Raph. You can't say you like the fighting either. Time apart and breathing space will do us good."  
"What 'bout the kids? Yer leavin' them too?"  
"I'm not leaving you. Damn it! I just want some time alone!" Leo shouted. "Is that too much to ask for?"  
"Ya ain't gonna walk out on us. Fuck the breathin' space. I'll do whatever it takes ta fix our marriage, but ya ain't gonna leave me. I need ya, ya need me and the babies need the both of us. Walkin' away ain't gonna solve things."

Baby Leo started to wail and Raphael planted tender kisses on his chubby cheeks to calm him down.

"Stop using the kids as a weapon, Raphael!" Leo snapped. "I mean it. I'm going. It's not forever. It's just. I'll be honest. I love you. Really I do, but I feel like we got married too young and I need to find myself and if this is really what I want. I'm not positive. I mean, I don't regret the kids, but….Don't you ever wonder if I'm really what you need and that maybe someone else is better suited to you? That something or someone else can give you what you really need? That this is the best you'll get when you want something else and the something else…."  
Raphael calmly placed her baby into his crib and blinked back angry tears, as Leo's words pieced her heart like a dagger. She sucked in a deep breath and said icily, "Ya were the one, who promised me a family and ta be together forever. Ya knew what I was like, but ya promised we'd weather all the storms together and that I was the one. Ya seduced me, Leo. Do ya remember? I was thirteen. A fuckin' virgin, as were ya. Fuckin' fourteen when we married and when our eldest came along. Not once did I complain 'bout the new responsibilities, despite how challengin' it was. I learned ta cook and ta be a house wife, so I could make ya happy. I stopped goin' out with Mona and Casey and bashin' Purple Dragons ta please ya. I stopped the Nightwatcher shit ta please ya. I did everythin' I fuckin' could ta please ya. But it ain't never been enough. I know I second-guessed ya sometimes, but I wasn't a shitty Mom or a shitty mate. I gave ya everythin' and I always put ya first, Leo. Always. And now ya wanna leave me high and dry ta fuckin' find yerself! Yer a selfish bastard. I ain't perfect, but at least I'm not ditchin' my responsibilities ta go find myself! As for this bein' enough. Ya and the family are enough. Always been. I got no regrets bein' with ya and marryin' young. The babies and ya are the best things I ever did. I'm crazy 'bout ya. I always have been, but I guess that ain't enough and I can't stop ya from walkin' out. Do what ya need ta do."  
"I sense a but."  
"How well ya know me. Don't think I'll take ya back if ya return. Who knows maybe I'll have found a mate, who really loves me and wants ta be a daddy."  
"Raphael, I do love you! Please stop making this harder than it should be. I'm asking for a trial separation. That's all."  
"No, Leo! Yer questionin' if I'm enough for ya. How's that love? Ya wanna be free. I get it. Go. We'll be fine without ya."  
"I'm asking for a trial…."  
"I'm telling ya now that it's over if ya leave, but we can work things out if ya stay. I know we can, Leo. We can go ta councillin'. Donnie said he'd help mediate. We can take a vacation. Just the two of us and talk things out. We still got love. Ya said it yerself. That's what I suggest. Let's try that and I'll agree ta the trial separation if it don't work."  
"This isn't a negotiation. This is about our damn marriage, which isn't working out. Don't you damn get it?" Leo yelled, his face darkening. "Why do you have to make this so tough?"

The door opened and a little forest green and sapphire eyed girl entered the room, clutching her stuffed teddy, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Are you two fighting?" four-year-old Ashlyn asked tearfully.

"We're just talkin' baby," Raphael said and hugged her daughter. "It's okay. I promise."

"Yeah," Leo said and sighed internally. "Nothing to worry about, honey. I was talking to your Mommy…"

Another small figure entered the room and eight-year-old emerald green and sapphire eyed Arianna said fearfully, "Daddy, are you leaving? I woke up when I heard you guys arguing and you said you wanted to go. You're not really going, are you?"

Raphael's arms were still around her daughter, who clung to her. The baby cried and she pulled away and picked him up. She cradled him to her chest and looked at her mate and so did her daughters.

Leo sighed internally in frustration. He'd been resolved about a trial separation, but he couldn't do it after seeing his daughters' tear stained faces. He'd look like a monster if he did.

He shook his head and said, "No. Your Mommy and I have problems, but we'll work them out, okay? I promise. Don't worry. We still love one another and we'll do what it takes to make things better. Think you girls can go back to bed now and sleep?"  
"I guess so," Arianna said. "You promise you won't leave, Daddy? We love you and Mommy loves you."  
"I promise," Leo found himself saying. He smiled and said, "You have nothing to worry about."  
Arianna took her sister's hand and said, "You two belong together. Maybe you should take a vacation just the two of you to get alone time and to talk. We'll be fine with Grandpa, Uncle Mikey, Aunty Mona, Uncle Donnie and Aunty April. You guys can go to Aunty April's farmhouse. It'll be like your honeymoon all over again."

"That's a fantastic idea, honey," Raphael said, looking at her mate and gently rocking her still fussy baby. "What do you think, Leo?"  
"I suppose we could."

Arianna beamed and said, "Yay. And don't worry about my brother and sisters. I'll help with them. You two go have fun, okay?"

"Okay," Raphael said with a smile. "I'll come tuck ya in. Ya need ta sleep. I'll see ya now, Leo," she added and handed him the baby, before following her daughters to their bedrooms.

Fantastic, Leo thought sarcastically and headed into the kitchen to feed the baby, figuring he was hungry. Now I'm going on vacation with Raphael! I should have just left a note and left, like I'd planned months ago, but no. I had to try and work things out and let her manipulate me into staying. I'm bitterly unhappy. I feel like I can't breathe, but I can't walk out now after I promised my daughters I'd stay! What the hell am I going to do? I'm trapped, but I can't leave without looking like an ogre and Raphael of course looks like a saint!

XXXX

Leo brewed tea for himself and made formula for the baby. Then he sat at the table and fed the baby, watching as he greedily sucked down his meal. He tenderly smiled at his son and planted a kiss on his beak. He adored his kids. That was true, but he really felt trapped. He hadn't been sure about marrying Raphael when he'd learned she was gravid, even though he had strong feelings for her. He hadn't been sure she was the one, but had gone on to have more kids and spend eight years with her. He'd fallen deeply in love soon after, but now he wasn't so sure. Did he really love her or was it merely the kids keeping him by her side? That's why he wanted time away to figure it out on his own, but he couldn't do that now. It was so complicated and relationships shouldn't be. He could bolt, but he'd look like a coward and cowardice went against his beliefs and violated his honor code.

Raphael entered the kitchen and said, "So, yer stayin', huh, Leo?"  
"Had no choice," Leo said coolly. "You got what you wanted."  
"Is that what ya think? This ain't 'bout what I want. It's 'bout the kids…"  
"Yes. You use them as a tool to make me stay. You probably became gravid just to make me marry you!"  
Raphael's green eyes flashed and she growled, "How dare ya suggest that! Ya fucked me, Leo. I wouldn't be that low ta… Is that what ya really think? I trapped ya? Why the fuck did ya marry me, Leo? Did ya even love me?"  
"No. I had feelings, but I wasn't sure about marrying you. I fell in love for real during our marriage, but I'm not sure now if it's love or obligation that makes me stay."  
Hurt flickered on Raphael's face, her green eyes brimmed with tears and her heart felt like it had shattered. She gazed at her baby son and said, "I didn't get gravid ta trap ya. I was in love with ya, Leo. I still am. Yer my heart, my soul and my universe. How can ya be so cold?"  
Leo stood, handed the baby, who'd finished feeding, to her and said, "Manipulation isn't love. You do it all of the time. Seeing as we're going on holiday, we'll use it to talk and try to figure things out. Come to an understanding, perhaps. Maybe I'll realize I'm still in love with you and this is just a rough patch, but I will leave if things don't get better and I realize I don't love you. I can't be in an unhappy marriage forever. Kids or no kids. Do you understand, Raphael?"

Not waiting for a reply, Leo turned and stalked out of the lair, leaving Raphael in a flood of tears. She cradled her baby and whispered, "I love ya, Leo. I'm gonna do whatever it takes ta fix our….."

Mona Lisa entered the kitchen and said, "Hey, Raph. Hey, little Leo. How are you, little man? Is he keeping you up, Raph?"  
"He was hungry."

"You look tired. Did you sleep?"  
"Not much. Ya okay?"  
"I'm fine. How are you really? You look miserable. Are you and Leo arguing again?"

Raphael nodded and glumly told her what had happened.

Mona sighed and said, "Leo loves you and all you need to do is get that spark back, Raph."  
"But he said…"  
"He was being spiteful, because he was angry. He adores you. He wouldn't spend eight years with you if he didn't. All you need to do is show him the person you were and to bring back the excitement and spark to your marriage. Trust me. That'll work and Leo will stop thinking of leaving."  
"Like how?"  
Mona Lisa leant in conspiratorially and said, "Start by spicing up your sex life."  
"Leo said sex…."  
"Screw what Leo said. He's a man. Sex is the way to their heart. Get some lingerie or even better," Mona said and whispered something.  
"Ya really think he'll do that?" Raphael asked doubtfully.  
"Uh huh. Suggest it to him. Spicing up your sex life will make Leo realize he has all he wants rights here and he won't leave. It's fool proof."  
"I don't like it, but I'll try it. I'm gonna go ta bed. Thanks."  
"No problem. Call me when you're ready, okay?"  
"Sure," Raphael said and headed to her bedroom. I really don't wanna do it, she thought, but I will if it stops Leo leavin'.

 **A/N What did Mona suggest? Will her plans work? Can Leo and Raph fix their marriage?**


	3. Leo meets Rachael

A pissed off Leo remembered he'd forgotten his standard disguise of a trench coat and hat back at the lair in his haste to leave. He smacked his head in annoyance at himself and returned to the lair.

XXXX

Leo was pleased when he didn't see anyone around. He grabbed his hat and coat off the clothes' rack by the entrance to the lair, quickly dressed and left the lair again.

XXXX

Leo wandered the deserted streets, his hands in his pockets, enjoying the crisp, cool air and the peace he never got at home. It was hard getting any alone time with four small kids and a demanding wife, which made his any breaks from them hugely appreciated. It wasn't that he didn't love them. He just missed his old life sometimes, the one he'd had when he'd had fewer responsibilities. Life seemed so much simpler then.

Leo sighed and decided to check out an all-night diner. He didn't usually frequent restaurants, because he was an immensely private and cautious guy, but he craved tea and he knew the place brewed a pretty good pot, so he'd go there for a while and would then return home. Hopefully, Raphael would be asleep by then.

The leader's phone dinged and he sighed when he saw the text was from his wife.

"Leo, where the heck are ya?" Raphael had typed. "I'm sorry 'bout earlier. Come home and we can talk. I love ya, baby."

Leo switched off the phone and pocketed it. Then he entered the diner, the simply named Sarah's Café.

XXXXX

Leo took a booth at the back of the diner, keeping his hat down low, so that no one would see his face. There were only had a few patrons at that ungodly hour of 2:30 a.m., but he wasn't taking any chances. He ordered a pot of mint tea from a bleary eyed and harried looking waitress and perused the menu. He wasn't that hungry, but he decided he'd order a cheese sandwich, one of the cheapest meals on the menu. He ordered it, sank back in his seat and sighed.

Raph, I love her, Leo thought, but I'm truly fed up with the constant bickering. Nothing I do is right and she never stops nagging. Damn it. I sometimes wish I'd never hooked up with her and that even when she was gravid, we'd just decided to co-parent and didn't get married, but of course I didn't. I married her. Fuck. Why does life have to be so damn complicated? Sometimes I think someone better is out there and I'm just… I just got saddled with Miss Second best. It's a shitty thing to think, I know, because despite our differences, Raph has been an amazing mom and she has tried to be a good mate, but trying isn't good enough and it doesn't cancel out her constant tantrums and fighting with me. Or maybe I'm the difficult mate, who doesn't see what Raph does and I don't appreciate her? There are always three sides, right? His, hers and the actual truth.

The waitress brought his order and he thanked her.

Leo took a bite of his sandwich, which tasted stale, but he wasn't going to complain. It'd just draw attention to him, so he pushed the plate away and focused on his tea.

The tea was warm, soothing, perfect. At least they hadn't screwed it up.

Leo studied the other diners and noticed a rather attractive brunette and dark eyed lass sitting at the table next to him, a cup of black coffee before her and a frown marring her beautiful features.

I wonder what her story is, Leo thought? Why is she unhappy? Is she also in a miserable marriage? I know everyone here has a story. I know Larry and Deidre over there do from snippets I've heard when I've been here. Larry's wife walked out on him, he's going through a messy divorce, is lonely and he comes here just to see people. Deidre was married for ten years when her husband left her for a man. She suffers from depression and comes here to talk to Carl, the manager she has a crush on, because he's so sweet and listens to her. Susan over there had a miscarriage six weeks ago and can't have more kids. She comes here and drowns her sorrows in food. Poor girl.

The attractive brunette looked up, caught Leo's gaze and smiled. He immediately looked down and stared at his cup. Damn it. He should have been more careful. Now he'd drawn attention to himself.

The girl got up, carried her cup to his table and said, "Hi. Mind if I sit down here? You look like you could use some company. I think we both could."  
Leo's heart pounded, he sucked in a deep breath and said, "Uh, sure, if you want."  
"Cool. Couldn't help you looking at me," she said and sat down.  
"Sorry. That was rude. I shouldn't have."  
"It's all right. I'm Rachael. Rach to my friends," she said and extended a hand. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come here. Kind of regret it. The coffee's vile and bitter."  
"I'm Leo," Leo said, keeping his hand in his pocket, fearful she'd see his green skin. "I know, right? That's why I have tea. They make a great pot. You're welcome to have some if you get a fresh cup."  
"Thank you, but I'm not a fan of mint tea. I'll order something else."

Rachael flagged down the waitress and ordered a café latte. Then she sat back and regarded Leo, a little miffed he'd ignored the handshake.

"So, what's your story, Leo?" Rachael asked. "Why this get up? I know it's winter, but you look like the spy, who came in from the cold."  
"I like it and it keeps me warm. My story?"  
"Yes. It's an all-night diner, Leo, and I doubt people are here for the coffee."  
"Great point. Larry over there is in the middle of a messy divorce and is lonely. Susan over there had a miscarriage, can't have more kids and drowns her sorrows in food and Deirdre over there was dumped by her husband of ten years. He left her for a man and she has serious depression. She comes here to talk to the manager, Carl, who's sweet and listens to her. Deirdre has a crush on him. Me? My life isn't interesting. I come here for the tea. Your accent's different."  
"I'm British. Nonsense. You can have tea at home."  
"My wife makes excellent tea, but she also has a shrill tongue, is demanding and things are at breaking point. Do you ever get the feeling that you're just settling and that there could be someone better suited for you out there?"  
"Yes. I've had my share of breakups. That's so sad. How long have you been married? Why won't you look at me?"  
"It's complicated and…I can't tell you."  
"Why not? Are you in trouble or something?"  
"No."  
"Are the police looking for you?"  
"No."  
"Leo, look, I haven't known you long, but I swear you can tell me. I won't tell anyone."  
"They all say that and then they do," Leo said bitterly. "Then I'll be imprisoned and tortured. No. Why don't you go away, Rachael, okay? It'll be better for us both in the long run."  
"I don't want to. I sense you need a friend and I do as well, Leo. I only know one person in this city and she's not exactly someone I can talk to and tell my troubles to. I sense you're an easy person to talk to."  
"Yeah? Then why does Raphael tell me differently? She often tells me I bottle my feelings inside and that I'm as emotionally available as a rock. Kind of hypocritical, because Raph doesn't always say how she feels, you know, as if emotions are something to be ashamed of!"  
"Raphael?"  
"My wife."  
"I thought Raphael was a boy's name," Rachael said and blinked in confusion.  
"It is. It's a long story. One I'm sure you don't want to know." Leo studied his now untouched coffee, pulled out a twenty Dollar note, stood up and said, "This'll cover my meal. Do you mind giving it to the waitress?"  
"Leo, don't go."

Leo turned and left the restaurant.

It was nice talking to her, Leo thought. And she seemed kind, but I have to go before I reveal too much and she is a stranger. How do I know she doesn't work for Shredder or something?

Leo strolled down the street and was surprised when he heard someone yell his name. He turned around and saw Rachael running up to him.

"What do you want?" Leo said sharply, as she stopped.  
"Leo, look, I'm sorry if I was too forward and if I made you feel uncomfortable. I feel terrible, but that's the nosy person in me. I ask too many questions."  
"You did nothing wrong. It's just there's a lot I can't say. I don't know you and how do I know you won't tell anyone what I say?"  
"Who would I tell?"  
"I don't know. It's just a lot rides on me, you know. If anyone found out about us, I'd be devastated. Do you understand? There are some nutjobs out there and…."  
"I'm utterly baffled, Leo, but I do know whatever you tell me will remain a secret. I'm good at keeping them and I do sense you need a friend and to talk to someone. It doesn't sound like a picnic with your wife."  
"It's not. You're a very sweet girl and I enjoyed talking to you, but we can't be friends. We're too different. Goodbye, Rachael."  
"No," Rachael said, grabbing his hat, which fell to the ground, and then gasping at his reptilian features that were lit up by a street lamp. "You're a turtle," she said in amazement. "A turtle. How's that possible?"  
Leo glowered at her, as he quickly donned his hat, and hissed, "Now you know that I'm a hideous freak, who has to hide in the shadows. You can't breathe a word to a soul. Do you understand? Not even your damn journal. No one can know or there'll be dire consequences for me and my family."  
"I won't tell anyone. I swear and I don't think you're hideous or a freak. I think you're kind of cute. Really. I love your eyes. They're like blue jewels that could light up the darkest room."  
Leo flushed and said, "Thanks. You're stunning, but I have to go."  
"Will I see you again?"  
"No. Thanks for the company, Rachael, but I have a wife and I should get back to her. No doubt she's waiting up for me."  
"People are allowed to have friends, Leo, and I promise I won't tell anyone about you. I could use a friend. I'm really lonely. Why don't we meet up tomorrow for a chat? Same place, same time? My treat? Surely Raphael doesn't mind you having a friend."  
"Hah. You don't know my wife," Leo said, mulling over her proposal. "She's insanely possessive and territorial of me."

Rachael seemed sincere, but if Raphael found out he was meeting another woman, she'd go ballistic, even if it was harmless. He did need a friend, though, because he was lonely. Sure, he had Donnie, Splinter and Mikey, but he sometimes felt they didn't get him.

He imagined Raphael's rage and the thought of dealing with it filled him with immense dread. It'd be another endless argument and she'd have every right to be annoyed. Would he like if she dined with another man, even if it was innocuous? No. But then Raphael wouldn't. She was fiercely loyal and faithful to him and she hardly ever went out, unless it was with him or with one of their brothers.

"You're a nice girl and I like you, but I can't," Leo said. "Sorry. As much as Raphael ticks me off, I love her and I can't hang out with you. She'd be upset and I really don't want to deal with that crap or to hurt her. Goodbye, Rachael. I hope you find some friends and have a great life in New York."  
"Leo," Rachael said sadly. "I'll be at the diner if you change your mind."  
"I won't."

Leo hurried home, praying that Raphael had fallen asleep, so he could just crawl into bed and rest after his long ass day.

 **A/N Will Leo change his mind and meet Rachael?**


	4. Trying again

Raphael was awake to Leo's consternation, when he entered their room.

Expecting a fight, Leo steeled himself for it and wordlessly undressed, waiting for the shit to hit the fan.

"Hey baby," Raphael said pleasantly. "I missed ya. Why didn't ya answer yer phone?"  
"I didn't feel like it," Leo said flatly and got into bed. "That a good enough answer?"

Confident Raphael would snap at the abrasive comment, Leo braced himself for a vicious retort.

"Oh. I guess I sorta deserve that, Leo," Raphael said and sighed. "I've kinda been up yer shell a lot and I ain't been so cooperative. I'm sorry, babe. I guess it's the hormones makin' me a little crazy."  
"It's not. You've always been that way, Raphael."  
"I guess yer right. Then why did ya marry me?"  
"I don't know. I ask myself that every day. I'm going to sleep. Good night."  
"Ya can't! I have a surprise for ya."  
"I don't want any damn surprises. I want to sleep, Raphael."  
"Please," Raphael sniffed. "I wanna make ya happy, Leo."  
"You can by shutting up. I'm exhausted, okay?"  
"No. I wanna surprise ya now. Come on, Leo. Let me do somethin' ta make ya happy."  
"Raphael….."

The emerald skinned turtle bounded out of the room and returned with Mona Lisa a few minutes later.

The Salamandrian wore a pink night gown and she studied Raphael hungrily, her tail wrapped around Raphael's waist.

"What the shell?" Leo said in amazement, his eyes wide.  
"Leonardo," Mona Lisa said, pulling Raphael close. "Raphael and I have decided that your sex life is boring and it needs spicing up."

Raphael shivered, revulsion coursing through her, as Mona cupped her cheek and then passionately kissed her, her tongue thrusting inside of Raphael's mouth and her arms snaking their way down Raphael's body and fondling her little tail. The emerald skinned turtle wasn't lesbian by any means and it'd been with immense reluctance she'd consented to Mona's suggestion, having only done so to win her man back.

Raphael squawked in astonishment, as her mate's jaw dropped at the unfolding scene.

That's gross, Leo thought. Raph kissing another woman. How can it possibly be arousing? I'm repulsed, but I'm unable to stop watching.

Mona Lisa kissed Raphael more brutally and nibbled on her lower lip, as she continued fondling Raphael's tail, knowing that she was extremely sensitive there and it'd arouse her.

"Good girl," Mona praised, as a stupefied Leo tried to recover himself. "You're so good and beautiful, Raphael. Mine to pleasure. Lie down."

Mona shoved Raphael down onto the bed, parted her legs and said, "Now, watch, Leonardo. I'm going to recreate every man's fantasy, their wife with another woman. Then we can have some fun. Raphael's going to love this."

Raphael looked at her, green eyes wide, and trembled. She knew what was coming. Mona was going to penetrate her with her tail and she didn't want it, but if it pleased her husband and won him back, she'd do it.

Leo composed himself and yelled, his sapphire eyes flashing, "No, no, no. This is wrong. Totally wrong and disgusting. Get the fuck out of here and out of my home, Mona. I won't have you corrupting my wife with your lesbian tendencies. Don't ever return."

Mona fled.

"But then I can't please ya," Raphael said and sniffed. "I wanted ta and Mona said this would make ya happy and make our marriage good again, Leo."  
"You're so gullible, Raphael. Mona wants you and she used this an excuse to bed you. I can't believe you haven't worked that out after all this time. You really are oblivious."  
"That ain't true!"  
"Yes, it is, Raphael. I've seen the looks she's cast at you and how jealous she is when I'm around you. She's a nasty piece of work and you fell for it. Another thing, two woman kissing and having sex may be a man's fantasy, but it's not mine and nor do we need to spice up our marriage. Sex is and has always been fantastic between us. No problems in that department."  
"I feel so dumb now," Raphael sniffed, her green eyes brimming with tears. "And ya should know. I hated her touchin' and kissin' me. It made me wanna vomit. I ain't into women and yer the only person I wanna be with."  
"At least you now know. I'm sure you're not the first person she's conned and you won't be the last. Get some sleep, Raph, okay?"  
"But I wanna make ya happy, Leo, and I never seem ta. All I do is make ya mad."  
"I don't want to get into that now, Raph, please. It's four a.m. and I'm buggered. Can we talk later?"  
"What do I gotta do ta make ya happy? Tell me. I'll do anythin', even if it's humiliatin' and sickenin', like bein' with Mona. Tell me," Raphael said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Leo hated seeing his mate upset and even worse, he hated knowing he'd been the cause of it. It was true. She'd known she'd hate it all, had gone through with it to please him and all he'd done was ridicule her and cause her more pain. Some mate he was.

"Don't cry, Raphie," Leo said and gently thumbed away her tears. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you more hurt." He sat up, pulled her close, hugged her tightly and said, "It's going to be okay, babe. We'll get through our rut."  
"Ya really wanna? What 'bout leavin' me and gettin' space?" Raphael said, her cheek nuzzled against Leo's.  
"I said that, but I was just angry earlier and I lashed out. I don't want to leave you. I want to work things out and I want to make you happy."  
"Really?" Raphael said hopefully, looking at him.  
"Yes. You're my soul mate, Raph, and I adore you."  
"Oh. That makes me so happy," Raphael said joyously, her green eyes shining in happiness. "Oh, Leo. What changed yer mind?"  
"I had tea at a diner earlier…."  
"Alone? Were ya with a chick?"  
"Come on, Raph. How would I meet a chick and why would I want to, when I have my gorgeous wife?"  
"Answer the question."  
"I had tea and a girl spoke to me…."  
"Do ya like her?" Raphael asked jealously. "She liked ya, huh? Bet she did, the fuckin' bitch. Yer mine, Leo. No one else's. Mine."  
"Raphie, stop it," Leo said firmly.  
"Was she pretty and are ya gonna see her again?"  
"You see, that's why I don't tell you if I do meet people. You become possessive and…."  
"Ah, so ya have met people and hid it from me?" Raphael said accusatorily, her temper rising.  
"NO! Look, I had tea with her….."  
"What's her name? Does she know yer married and yer a turtle?"  
"Rachael and yes. Look, I saw her once and I have no…."  
"Ya ain't gonna see her again, Leo. Do ya fuckin' hear me? I'm yer mate. Not a human slut!" Raphael raged, her green eyes blazing.  
"She asked to meet…."  
"I bet she fuckin' did. She wants ta screw ya, my husband. Did ya agree? Do ya wanna fuck her, Leo, huh? Get a taste of a human bein'? I bet she's been 'round the block thousands of times."

Leo took a deep breath, trying to calm down and not snap. It was a ridiculous argument. He'd met a girl, but he had zero intention of seeing her again and Raphael was having a meltdown.

"Raphie, look at me," Leo said, looking earnestly into her green eyes. "I was at the café, she sat down at the table, we got talking and she offered friendship. She asked me to meet her at the café, you know the one I frequent most, but I turned her down, because I love you and I wouldn't want to upset you, okay? That's the truth. The whole truth, so calm down. I don't want to fuck her. The only woman I've ever been with is you and I have no intention of changing that."  
"Was she pretty?"  
"Not half as gorgeous as you, my love, and she's a human. Brunette, plain and dark eyed. Dull. I prefer you and your magnificent green gems. I won't see her again. I changed my mind about leaving, because I promised the kids I'd stay and also because the thought of hurting you is one I can't stand. I love you, Raphie. I'm never leaving."

I will give our marriage another try, Leo thought. I will. I'll be kinder and sweeter to Raph. Maybe that'll fix things. I'm kind of hard on Raph sometimes and I don't always treat her well if I have to be honest.

"Yeah. No human could compete with me," Raphael said and smiled. "Least of all a slut. I love ya too, baby. So, so much and I'm so happy, Leo. I'm gonna make a cake tomorrow ta celebrate. Yer favorite."  
"That's great, but I thought I'd take you out, so why don't you get all glammed up and wear your red dress with a slit up the side?"  
"Where are ya gonna take me?"  
"Magic Aroma, the new Italian place. They close at eleven. We can disable the alarm and have a romantic dinner. Mikey and Donnie will provide music, be our maître d' and our chef."  
"Mm. That sounds perfect," Raphael purred and kissed her husband on his lips. "I can't wait. It's been a while since our last date."  
"Now let's get some sleep, hon," Leo said, gently pulling away. "It's late and the kids get up early."  
"Okay, baby. I love ya," Raphael said and kissed her husband on the lips again.  
"Love you too."

They lay down and snuggled up to one another, arms wrapped around one another.

Raphael soon fell asleep, a soft smile on her face.

Leo watched his mate and thought, I did the right thing by walking away. Rachael and I are too different, even to just be friends and I owe it to Raphie to try again with her. Raphie means well and things will get better. They have to.

 **A/N Next up is the date and Slash, a guy Raph meets through Casey.**


End file.
